LOTM: Heroes United S6 P6/Transcript
(Zulu, Mina, and Raynell are seen walking to find the other heroes) Zulu: Gotta say, this has been pretty fun so far. Mina: Yeah. And here I thought we'd be getting mauled to death or something, but so far it's gone great! Zulu: Sure has! Hasn't it Raynell? Raynell:...… Zulu: Raynell? Raynell: Huh? Zulu: I said hasn't this been fun? Raynell: Oh. Y-Yeah tons. Zulu: Umm, yeah. Raynell:....... ???: *Bark* *Bark* Jessica: *Voice* Oh get back here you! (The three look to find Jessica playfully chasing a Targhul Puppy) ???: *Playful barking* Jessica: *Picks up the puppy* Gotcha! Mina: Jessica? Jessica: Oh hey guys! How'd it go with Winter? Mina: Great! Zulu: She needs a bit of time to think, but for now we're off the hook! Jessica: Great! Raynell: Yeah... Jessica: Hm? You okay Raynell? Raynell: Yeah I'm fine. Jessica: Alright. ???: *Bark* Jessica: Oh hey Raynell, you wanna hold the puppy? ???: *Bark* Raynell: Sure. Why not? (Raynell takes the puppy from Jessica) ???: *Bark* Raynell: Awww. ???: Ahem. (Zulu and Mina look to find Winter walking toward them) Zulu: Oh Winter! Done thinking already? Winter: No, actually I came out here to find you. Zulu: Me? Winter: Yes. I was hoping you and me could talk a little more. I wish to learn more about the king. Zulu: Really? Raynell: ! Winter: Is that a problem? Zulu: Oh no no not at all! I'm down to talk more. Winter: Can we talk alone? Zulu: Sure! We can do that! Raynell: Uhh- Winter: Great. Follow me then. (Winter and Zulu leave) Raynell:..... ???: *Bark* Raynell: Hm? Jessica: Aww he wants love Raynell! Raynell: R-Right. Jessica: Rub its belly, it loves that! Raynell:..... (Raynell rubs the puppy's belly, causing it to pant happily) Raynell: *Smiles* Mina: Well, I'll go tell the others about our progress. Jessica: Okay! We'll be here! (Mina nods and walks off. It then cuts to Zulu and Winter in Winter's chambers) Zulu: So, you wanted me alone huh? Winter: That's right. Zulu: And you want to know more about me? Winter: Yes. Zulu: Like what? Winter: Well. Tell me about your family. Zulu: Family? Winter: Yep. Zulu: Oh well, there's a lot of stuff concerning that. I got three other siblings and we were all raised by Mina and my dad Omega. Winter: Mina's the pink one right? Zulu: Yeah. Winter: I see. But where's this Omega guy? Zulu:...………………………… Winter: Zulu? Zulu: He's dead.... Winter: Dead? Zulu: Yeah... He was the king before me... Winter: What happened? Zulu: I.....really don't wanna talk about it. It happened fairly recently.... Winter:....I see. Zulu:.... Winter: Well I....I'm sorry for your loss. Zulu: Its-Its okay. Winter: It must be hard. To take on this responsibility your father left for you. Zulu: A little.. But he loved his job as king. And I'll make sure he's proud. Winter: I'm sure you will. You seem like a strong and capable king already. Zulu: Aw well- Winter: From the looks of your friends, you seem to have faced a great many foes. Zulu: Oh you have no idea. Winter: I know, but still you've clearly come far. Zulu: Well so have you. I haven't gotten to know you or the other Targhul much, but to survive out here clearly takes guts. Winter: You are correct. To survive in this harsh land, one must be strong. Food is hard to come by, but we always find a way. Zulu: Right. Winter: Though if all goes well, we might finally stop hunting humans. Zulu: Oh trust me, we'd all like that. Winter: I'm sure you would. (Zulu looks around) Zulu:.... Winter: So was what you said true? Zulu: Huh? Winter: You really think my ears are cute? Zulu: Oh. Y-Yeah. Winter: *blushes a little* No one has ever said that before. Not even my brothers. Zulu: Well I don't really know why your brothers would say that. Kinda weird. Winter: True. Zulu: You alright? You're getting kinda red. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts